vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-073
Summary SCP-073 appears to be a heavily-tanned male of Arabic or Middle Eastern descent in his early thirties, 185 cm (6'1") tall and 75 kg (165 lbs), with black hair and blue eyes. Arms, legs, spinal cord, and shoulder blades of the subject appear to have been replaced with artificial versions of unknown make and metal. Subject only takes notice of this when it is pointed out, and states that it has no knowledge of how, why, or when these replacements took place, stating it had had them as long as it could remember. There is a symbol engraved into the forehead of the subject, which appears to be of Sumerian origin. Symbol has of yet been untranslated, and subject appears distressed when the symbol is mentioned at all, refusing to speak on it. Subject does need to eat and drink on a regular basis, but is strictly carnivorous owing to its effect on plant-based items. SCP-073, who refers to itself as "Cain", is generally polite and genial to all who speak to it, though it has been described as being cold and somewhat mechanical in its speech. It is very helpful, and enjoys aiding personnel in their daily actions, whatever they may be. It has highly detailed knowledge of ancient to recent events in history, and most commonly spoken languages in the world, including ones that have since died out. Subject has professed to having a photographic memory, remembering word-for-word all text in an eight-hundred-page dictionary that was flicked through in a minute and a half. It has scored above average in all intelligence tests given to it. SCP-073's presence is inimical to any and all life grown in soil, causing death to any such life within a twenty (20) meter radius. Any land SCP-073 has walked on (and any within the twenty 20 meter radius) becomes barren as all anaerobic bacteria dies, rendering the soil incapable of supporting life until new bacteria are introduced. Anything that is derived from soil-grown life, such as wood and paper, immediately rots and disintegrates upon touch of SCP-073. Further affected derivatives include anything hydroponically grown. Violence directed towards SCP-073 reflects any damage inflicted on SCP-073 directly back onto the attacker, although SCP-073 visibly remains unharmed. This applies to any damage directed at SCP-073. Attempts to get tissue and blood samples have proven futile: when the procedure was initiated, personnel carrying out the action felt the sensation of whatever was applied to SCP-073, and wound up with a sample of their own blood or tissue, despite the fact that all actions were directed solely at SCP-073. Indirect damage through a medium also results in the person perpetrating the action receiving the wounds caused. Although SCP-073 receives no actual harm from damage to its person, it has stated that it still feels the pain of the action, and has politely asked researchers to abstain from overly harmful actions to its person. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 9-B with Blue Flames | 1-B Name: SCP-073, "Cain" | Qayin, Cairn, Chief Priest of the People of the Valley, the First Murderer, the Cursed Wanderer, Arakur Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Early 30's physically, older than time chronologically | Older than creation Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Entity, Son of Adam and Hawwah, Former Chief Priest of the People of the Two Trees Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Cyborgization, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (SCP-073 instantly causes the death of any and all life grown in soil within a twenty meter radius), Matter Manipulation (Anything that is derived from soil-grown life, such as wood and paper, as well as anything hydroponically grown, immediately rots and disintegrates upon contact with SCP-073), Attack Reflection (Any damage, including indirect damage through an anti-personal medium, directed towards SCP-073 reflects directly back onto the attacker), Precognition Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, Wall level with Blue Flames (Damaged SCP-771, which was completely undamaged by high caliber gunfire and can casually rip humans apart) | Hyperverse level (Killed Hevel, Wields magic granted to him by Nahash) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Completely unhindered by the weight of his arms arms are made of Beryllium Bronze, which has a density of 8.78 g/cm^3, this would make them weigh approximately 180 kg each) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal Durability: Unknown (Due to the curse Adam put on him, he has never been physically damaged as all damage is instantly redirected back at the attacker) | Hyperverse level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with fire, 20 meters with death manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (SCP-073 has a perfect photographic memory, able to remember word-for-word all text in an eight-hundred-page dictionary that was flicked through in a minute and a half. He also has highly detailed knowledge of ancient to recent events in history, and most commonly spoken languages in the world, including ones that have since died out. SCP-076's intelligence is so high that the Foundation uses him as a backup for all of their data and information in the event of a catastrophe. This intelligence stems from his past life in which he was gifted knowledge from Nahash, which was so great that it would have been too much of a burden for the gods to handle) Weaknesses: Still feels the pain of attempted damage inflicted on him Key: SCP-073 | Qayin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Cyborgs Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Murderers Category:Guardians Category:Adults Category:Matter Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1